


Moon Struck

by 69louis



Series: Hunt with Wolves [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69louis/pseuds/69louis
Summary: The Tomlinson pack must expand or perish.





	Moon Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is overdue.

Harry’s features are barley discernable as he paced back and forth in front of john and Mae chase’s fire, the rest of the pack, ears perked and eyes alight, crammed so tightly into the little house that there was barely room to breath let alone sit, watched their leader for signs of stress. To the average pack member there were none, but Louis; the alpha’s omega mate, belly swollen and skin glowing in pregnancy, knew better.

The tiny village, on it’s little plot of land, used to feel cozy to Louis. Knowing that all of your pack mates were, in most cases, just a shout out your window away was comforting, but pushing 7 months pregnant in the dead of summer really changes your perception of what is and isn’t enough room, and he could tell he wasn’t the only member of pack who felt that way.

Scuffles within the pack were basically unheard of when it had just been Louis and the girls, there was no set hierarchy amongst them, no real need to jostle for position within a tiny pack who already looked at each other as equals. They’d all grown up together, any animosity was handled with a few mean words and in most cases all was forgiven within hours. The new males however did not have that bond.

It was understandable really, up until a few months ago these males had been packless, some of them for their whole lives, rarely ever running into other wolves, and certainly not having to share such tight quarters with them. They were used to living by themselves, and while their kind were naturally social pack creatures the adjustment was rougher than they’d all imagined.

Harry, as alpha found himself in the middle of it. It wasn’t that the other males were after his position, after the battle for alpha only a few months before and the subsequent war with the rogues that followed no one dared question Harry’s authority, but with the other males quite literally threatening to tear each other a part he ended up playing mediator a lot more often than he would’ve liked.

Then there was the issue of food.Too many wolves on too small of a territory almost always equaled a lack of game to be caught, which also lead to bloody fights over who would be allowed to take the most meat home to their pregnant mate. Going into town was always an option but the limited pack funds only stretched so far, the need for medical supplies for the numerous pregnant pack mates out weighing that of food.

With their numbers nearly doubled and new babies being born what felt like every other week, expanding their territory was the only plausible next step for the Tomlinson pack, but like every other issue the pack faces, they convened in the elder’s home to have a meeting.

“This can’t go on.” Harry speaks, and every spine in the room goes ramrod straight, the whole of the pack perking up at the authority in their alpha’s voice ”We can’t sustain as a pack in this territory any longer, there isn’t enough room, there isn’t enough food. if we stay we’ll die. If we stay our pups will starve. That is if we all don’t rip each other’s throats out first.”

Louis frowned at his mate when he heard a few of the new mothers began to gasp and cry. They’d spoken repeatedly about how his mate could tone some of his matter of fact-ness down when addressing sensitive issues, but yet again that all seemed to be lost on the grim Harry.

“What do you think we should do, alpha?” Jay, Louis’ mother who sat next to one of the now sobbing pack member asked.

“The only thing we can do; expand the territory.”

“That’s a big job.” John Chase, an elder since before Louis had even been born, points out.

Harry shrugs, slight smirk tugging at his lips “We have a big pack.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue. Harry wasn’t wrong, forty strong and rising everyday their pack was one of the biggest Louis had ever heard of.

“If we expand to the south we’ll be too close to humans, the north and east would mean we’d be encroaching on Indigo pack territory, the only real option we have is to explore west towards the mountains.” Harry says.

Louis does speak up at this. “The mountains are filled with rogues and lone wolves, trying to carve out a territory there would be impossible with so many of them wandering.”

“I spent years in the mountains-”

“Then you know better than anyone that it would never be safe enough for any of us to live.”

Harry levels him with a look that has Louis’ omega ready to retreat, but he’s already in full tilt “Besides, asking a bunch of pregnant mothers to pick up and nest in a territory with the risk of lone males showing up is too much, our best bet is to try and strike a deal with the packs to the north and south of us, we’ve had a good relationship with all the wolves in this area for a hundred years, they’d be understanding.”

“They had a good relationship with a pack full of females and an ageing alpha who posed no threat and wasn’t interested in expanding their territory,” Harry counters “Now that we are so many in numbers and are after more land it’s likely they won’t be so friendly.”

“We could ask.” Louis’ bluntness sets his alpha’s teeth on edge. “What harm could possibly come from just asking?”

“My goal” Harry grits out, in an effort not to use his alpha voice “is to avoid fighting as much as possible. We either go north towards an organized pack who likely won’t be friendly, or we expand west towards the mountains where the few lone wolves we run into will be easy to scare off.”

“I think it’s time for a vote.” Liam the ever careful beta of the pack says, sensing the tension between the mated pair was about to erupt. This was the only setting in which they two butted heads. Outside of pack issues Harry was content to fulfill his omega’s every whim, but he took his alpha duties very seriously, trusted his own instincts and intuition above everything, and Louis, never one to stay out of anything wasn’t shy about questioning those instincts.

“All those in favor of approaching the Indigo pack to the north, say aye.” Louis pipes up, rubbing a soothing hand over his swollen belly when he feels his pup give a sudden jerk inside of him. Louis had built a group of loyal she-wolves around him since the battle against the rogues. Harry often arrived home after a long day to find Louis, now swollen with life sitting in one of his mother’s old cushioned chairs like a throne, holding court with almost every female in the pack.

So it was no surprise to anyone when most of the original pack answered back with an “aye.”

*

“Why must you defy my authority constantly?” The alpha and omega’s walk back from the elders home had been silent, both too caught up in their own thoughts to hold much of a conversation, but as they entered the dark and quiet of Jay’s home, the woman deciding to stay behind and help Elder Mae clean after the meeting, Louis was not exactly surprised to hear his mate speak.

“An alpha who no one questions is weak.” Louis says, simply, tucking a strand of his golden brown hair behind his ear. Since becoming pregnant it had been growing like a weed and Louis couldn’t be bothered to sit still long enough for regular haircuts anymore, the child growing inside of him making him restless and uncomfortable. Harry often woke in the middle of the night to find Louis pacing and walking the upstairs halls of the home, little bare arched feet making the old floorboards beneath him groan under his weight.

“Why must it always have to be you doing the questioning?” The alpha was making every attempt to stay calm, but his temper was getting the best of him.

“Who else will?” Louis was having no problem staying calm.

The worst part was he had a point. The other members of pack were content to follow Harry blindly, he had proven himself time and again, why question a leader who had thus far never failed them? But Harry knew it was not that simple, that the only way the pack could continue to prosper was if the alpha was able to take some form of criticism. The sting of his omega’s continued pushing wasn’t eased by his rightness though. “That’s what betas are for.”

Louis scoffs at that, rolling his eyes as he turns away from Harry and makes his way into the living room. Harry follows in a huff. “As if Liam would dare.” He says easing himself down into an arm chair older than he was that swallowed his petite body.

“It isn’t your job to keep me in check about pack issues.” Harry insists, one hand on his hip, voice low.

If the alpha was looking for anger then he had most certainly found it, Louis raised one arched eyebrow, his lips pursed, the epitome of unimpressed “I am your omega, hold no doubt that besides raising your pup that is my only duty.”

“If I can’t trust you to have my back-”

“Protecting your flank has been my number one concern since the moment I agreed to be your mate,” louis interjects voice pitched higher in anger “befor you even earned the right to be called alpha. For you to accuse me of having any other agenda besides that is just your alpha ego talking.”

“My ego?” Harry slams his own fist against his chest, “If my ego had anything to do with this I would’ve punished you for questioning me in the way you’ve insisted apoun doing since I became alpha.”

Louis stumbled to his feet, one hand on his pregnant belly, fury in his face “Punish me?” He shouts “As if I’m so insolent pup, and not your mate? Not your equal, someone who shed blood with you- for you?”

Harry had had enough, his alpha voice in full timber “You are not my equal, omega!”

Just as Louis opened his mouth in retort, small fist raised in outrage Jay burst into the front door. “What in the absolute hell is going on in here?” She crowed “I could hear the two of you from nearly half way across the village.”

Louis’ chest seemed to deflate at the sound of his mother’s voice. Cheeks ruddy and eyes so so full of hurt Harry instantly feels his gut fill with regret.

“Nothing mom,” the omega says flatly “our alpha is just finally letting me know what he really thinks of me.”

*

That night Louis shifts, and under the watchful gaze of his contrite mate and the moon he begins to build a nest. He hollows out a place in the earth, still warm from the late summer sun, under a tree near the river where he and Lottie used to play when they were pups. He wont let Harry, or anyone else for that matter help, snapping and snarling when anyone looks moderately like they’re tempted to try.

Pillows and blankets from around the home the omega grew up in begin to disappear, Louis even going so far as to snatch the cushions from off the couch, if Jay minds all of her furniture going missing she doesnt mention it.

It takes a week for Louis to get it up to his standards and in all that time he refuses to return to his human skin, no matter how much Harry whines for him. Even after the nest is fully built Louis spends most of his time in it, not allowing anyone else inside.

Mae explains to Harry that his omegas actions are perfectly normal, although not typical. Despite this the alpha cant help but think that Louis isolating himself at such a fragile time is his fault.

He regrets the things he said to his mate in anger, wishes he could swallow his pride and apologize but something holds him back. Harry was the alpha, he had risked life and limb to keep the pack safe, all he asked from his mate was trust that he would continue to rule by those principles, why should he apologize for that?

Besides Louis did not give the alpha much opportunity to rectify their fight, only emerging from his den to hunt rabbits and take long drinks from the river, giving harry and the rest of the pack a wide birth whenever they approached. And then one night he doesnt appear at all, the only indication that he is still alive, the sharp growl that sounds from within the hovel when Harry tries to investigate.

So he waits. Anxiously pacing at the mouth of the den, it feels like hours that he watches with bated breath, keen ears listening for any sound and then a cry splits the air

*

Alva is born just as autumn dies into winter. Louis emerges tired and dirty from his little nest at day break, his new babe suckling at him for sustenance, cheeks glowing with accomplishment and so gorgeous Harry could’ve fainted.

Three weeks early and still nearly nine pounds he is a carbon copy of Louis; light brown hair, blue eyes, button nose, small bow lips, the only indication that half his DNA came from his other father is the tiny dimple that pokes through on one of his cheeks when he begins to cry.

Harry thinks he’s the most beautiful baby to ever live. “You’re only saying that because he’s yours.” Louis admonishes.

“I’m saying it because its true, omega.” Harry disagrees.


End file.
